


Everything Comes Back To You

by Narryornarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mullingar 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/pseuds/Narryornarry
Summary: Niall and Harry go to Mullingar, and fall in love in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little short but this just came to me. I will be adding a second part though that takes place a few years later, hence the title.

"Harry?" Niall called out, looking for his friend among the crowd.

It was Harry's third day visiting Niall in Ireland, and they decided to crash a party in Tallaght. Niall told him to stay beside him and to not get lost, but he didn't listen. 

He heard Harry before he saw him. 

"Wanna say that again, curly?" he heard, the voice coming not too far from him.

"I'm not scared of you." a familiar voice replied back. 

He turned around and saw Harry, who was surrounded by a tall group of guys, and the smirk on his face didn't look like he was planning on walking away. 

"Harry!" Niall shouted, running over to his friend and grabbing him by the arm. 

"Who's this, curly? Your babysitter?" one of the older boys chuckled. 

"Actually, this is my friend, Niall. We're in a band together." Harry smirked, pulling away from Niall. 

"Oh really?" the older boy raised his eyebrow.

Before Harry could reply, Niall pulled him away, leaving the older boys to just laugh and move on to something different. 

"He head butted me, and I could've had him if you didn't step in." Harry scoffed.

"I think I pulled you away just in time." Niall chuckled, leading them to the front door. 

"I could've had him." Harry repeated himself.

"What'd you do to make him mad anyways?" Niall asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I tried to flirt with his girlfriend. I told her I was in a band." Harry smirked.

"Harry, I don't think we can tell people that yet." Niall laughed him. 

"They didn't believe me anyways." Harry shrugged, a hint of his smirk still on his face. 

"They're in uni and they're a bunch of assholes. You should've just walked away." Niall told him.

"You know them?" Harry asked.

"No, but I know they're bad news." Niall shook his head.

"Where to now?" Harry asked. 

"I'd say Mullingar but there's no way we'd get a train there on time." Niall shrugged, opening the front door and stepping outside. 

"We could get a hotel? I brought extra money from home." Harry offered.

"Guess we have no other choice." Niall said, taking out his phone to call a taxi.

The two boys waited outside for the taxi to come, sitting silently on the grass, until Harry spoke.

"Ireland is nice." He said, looking around. 

"Yeah, I know a lot of people always wanna leave but, I love it here." Niall nodded. 

"I can see why." Harry smiled. 

"We got to bring the other lads next time, make it a lads holiday." Niall said. 

"Do you think we'll get anywhere?" Harry asked, turning his head towards Niall. 

"What do you mean?" Niall asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Do you think we'll get anywhere with the band?" Harry asked, this time looking up at the sky.

Niall opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn't know what to say.

"Maybe if Liam and Louis don't end up killing each other first." he answered, making both of them laugh. 

"Liam's too serious." Harry smirked, looking back at Niall

"Louis is too.... Louis." Niall smirked back.

"Opposites attract, you know?" Harry said.

"And yet I can't picture Louis and Liam attracting each other." Niall shrugged.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. They'll be best friends in no time." Niall nodded, like he was so sure of what he just said.

"Like us?" Harry said, moving closer to Niall and wrapping an arm around him. 

"Yeah." Niall nodded again. 

"Forever right? Even if this band thing doesn't work out?" Harry asked.

"It'll work out." Niall told him, grinning like he could see the future, like he could tell Harry that he knew for a fact that they'd make it. 

"And if it doesn't?" Harry asked.

"Then you'll have to learn how to pick up girls without using the "I'm in a band" line." Niall smirked.

"I used to be a baker. That alone could get me any girl. I don't need a band." Harry grinned cheekily.

"You used to be a baker?" Niall laughed, looking over at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, looking into Niall's eyes.

"You look like a baker." Niall chucked.

"Thanks." Harry grinned again, moving closer to Niall. 

Niall didn't know what was going on, but before he knew it, he was leaning into Harry as well. Harry tightened his grip on Niall, slowly moving his head towards his. 

"Harry?" Niall whispered, not sure if Harry heard him.

Harry didn't respond. Instead, he moved closer and closer, until their lips were close to touching.

"Harry." Niall repeated. 

The sound of a car horn interrupted made them both jump. Niall didn't know if he was more relieved or upset about it interrupting them. 

"That's our ride." Niall said, pulling away from Harry and standing up.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, following Niall. 

It was silent for the whole car ride.

They were dropped off at the nearest hotel and were given the cheapest room available, one with only one bed.

"We can cuddle when it gets cold, just like at the bungalow." Harry suggested, getting undressed and slipping under the covers.

Niall chuckled remembering the five of them at the bungalow the week before, all cuddled up on a mattress to stay safe from the cow man they swore they heard. 

As soon as he got under the covers, Harry moved closer, grinning as he closed his eyes. 

"Night, Harry." Niall yawned, closing his eyes as well.

"Night, Niall. I love you." Harry said, whispering the last part. 

"You too." Niall responded, ignoring the butterflies that were starting to form in his stomach. 

Niall felt his arms around somebody when he woke up early in the morning. 

"Harry?" He quietly chuckled, looking down at the messy curly hair that covered half of Harry's face. 

It was getting harder to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, especially since it was a cold, and their bodies pressed against each other was warm. He hugged Harry tighter and closed his eyes, falling asleep again.

He woke up a couple of hours later to Harry on top of him, with his head on Niall's chest and legs between his, and he could feel Harry moving a little.

"Harry?" Niall whispered. 

"Yeah?" Harry whispered back.

"Are you comfortable enough?" Niall chuckled.

"Yeah, actually I am." Harry smirked, getting off of Niall and sitting up on the bed. "Or I was at least." 

"You must've been really cold, huh?" Niall said, sitting up next to Harry. 

"Yeah, but you kept me warm." Harry smiled. 

"You're welcome." Niall smirked.

"I love you." Harry said, repeating what he told Niall last night.

Niall froze, he didn't know how to respond. Sure he loved him, but when Harry spoke those words, it gave Niall those same butterflies all over again.

"I...love you too." Niall nodded.

Harry put his hand to Niall's cheek, and slowly caressed it. Those butterflies on Niall's stomach didn't stop, and that scared him.

"Harry?" Niall said, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I really, really love you." Harry said, before leaning in and quickly kissing Niall on the lips, and taking him by surprise. 

"Harry?" Niall repeated, ignoring the crazy butterflies once again.

Harry didn't reply. Instead, he kissed Niall again, and again, and again. It seemed like this was something Harry wanted to do for a while, and was relieved to finally get the chance to. 

"Harry, what're you doing?" Niall asked, taken aback.

"I thought... I thought you felt the same." Harry said. 

"I.... we can't." Niall said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because we have the band to worry about, Harry. We can't just be fooling around with each other like this." Niall told him.

"I know." Harry sighed. "But we don't have to just fool around." 

"We can't." Niall said.

"We can." Harry said.

"Harry." Niall said, cupping Harry's face with his hands.

"Do you feel the same?" Harry asked.

Niall leaned in and connected their lips, surprising not only Harry but himself too. He was confused on his feelings about Harry, but he never thought he'd act upon them.

Niall slid his tongue inside Harry, slowly leaving soft kisses that Harry could remember even if they never kissed again. They were still so young, and had a lot of growing up to do, but he had to figure out his feelings somehow. 

Niall was the first to break away, leaving their foreheads smushed together, as they both stared at each other for a moment. 

"We can't right now." Niall said.

"Then when?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Niall shrugged, moving away from Harry. He was scared that being together would effect the band, and their friendship, and right now those were the two most important things to him. He couldn't lose either 

"I'll be ready when you are." Harry smirked, leaning over to Niall, and making their foreheads touch again.

Niall had to resist kissing him again. Instead, he moved away again, and got out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom. If the band was going to make it, they would have to learn to control themselves, and Niall was scared they would never learn how.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to make a part 2!


End file.
